THE TWO
by DUO-MRF
Summary: Don't Make Life Too Stressful, Always Find Time To Laugh... It May Not Add Years To Your Life, But It Surely Adds More Life To Your Years...
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING…**

This OS is the SEQUEL of THE WORDS so it is humbly requested to all the visitors here to read it only if you can DIGEST it because this time I will NOT tolerate any such kind of thing which few Guests has done in that very OS as this is not-at-all a discussion forum, if you need to debate on this topic then kindly go to that kind of forum but no need to show yours CID knowledge here… And I am telling you people in advance that I will DELETE all such reviews this time so while typing anything in the review section, please do keep this thing in your mind as if you come here as a Guest, then please try to maintain the DIGNITY of a guest… Because I am not a person to get stop by all such non-sense and I think I have proved this thing well enough after writing this sequel…

* * *

 **Replies…**

Friends here I am replying to **Krittika** about her review on "The Words" and as she had almost covered the whole points raised by few other friends of mine too so I request you people, if anyone of you want to know the answer of them, then please once go through this reply, as I usually not reply on OSs but here I am doing so…

Krittika, firstly you have mentioned about Daya sir so dear, I too remember the episode "Abhijeet Khatre Mein"… where Abhijeet sir again got accused for murdering a female and then running away though the reason of that was his memory loss attack… In the series, all evidences, proofs and even the video footage was against Abhijeet sir but it was the same Daya sir who took stand for his brother that too such strongly and denied all those proofs and even the video-footage too… Now coming to the episode you have mentioned so in "Senior Inspector Abhijeet" when the argument between DUO had happened then there was no other person was present there, it was only and only DUO… No doubt Daya sir said such thing about Abhijeet sir's memory loss problem but it was the same Daya sir and the same episode when he ran down from the Bureau's hall to the parking for asking for forgiveness, did any single member did the same thing in Giraftaar series…? And you are blaming Daya sir for that then what about Abhijeet sir…? As in past there were many incidences where in anger Abhijeet sir also showed his rash on Daya sir… In that episode where Raghuvendra sir died, Abhijeet sir literally interrogated Daya sir in the interrogation room… In that Maya's episode where for a plan Abhijeet sir got mingled with that gang, he intentionally and in complete senses, threw the pulley on Daya sir's shoulder… In some past episode Abhijeet sir said to that much extent that if Daya sir will work there then he will not work there… And in the episode you have mentioned, Abhijeet sir also doubted on himself that YES he can kill someone… And the proofs you are talking about, so those proofs were also brought in by Daya sir… It was Daya sir who presented the idea of taking Purbi's elder brother's case file and later matching the blood-sample with Abhijeet sir, only because he knew that he was innocent and wanted to prove it… So as a whole the arguments between DUO are nothing new for us now as they both understand each other well and know well the exact reason and intention behind those words and most importantly, all the arguments happen between DUO always remain between them, no team-member ever gain the permission to interfere in between… And so YES, I firmly BELIEVE that Daya sir was the ABSOLUTELY hundred-and-ten-percent CORRECT person to say all that to the team…

Now about Shreya, so please just answer my only one query… If Shreya got any lead about Abhijeet sir then why she did not tell it to any other team-member, not even to ACP sir and by-passing her whole team, directly went to DCP sir…? And if you are saying that DCP sir asked her to do so and she was bound to obey him then in "Abhijeet khatre mein"… series, ACP sir asked to do the same with Abhijeet sir to Rajat sir but he DENIED so why not Shreya…?

Now about Dr. Tarika, so here also I am having one query… ;) In the whole series of six episodes, I haven't found any single dialogue of Dr. Tarika assuring Abhijeet sir about her presence with him… As yeah she said to Dr. Salunkhy for getting quite but when…? When he had already spitted out his whole poison… She said Shreya that she will not forgive her but did she even at a single place, said only this much that "Abhijeet, I am with you…" or "Abhijeet, I trust you…" or even this much that "Abhijeet, please relax, all will be fine…" I am unable to find any such concern of her towards him in the whole series and I will be very much obliged of you and others too if you people will guide me towards any such place…

Now about ACP sir, so I have mentioned that because of the plan if he could not open that all in front of the team then at least he should quite Dr. Salunkhy from saying all that as I am fed-up with FW for ruining the character this much and in the end a single line "Yeh Sb Plan Tha"… To hell with their plans yar as if you are showing someone as a father then you should also show him taking stand for his children when they need it the most, as sirf bolty rehny sy koe baap nahin ho jata, baat ko baap ban'nna bhi perta hai…

Now about Purbi, so doll I think here there is a conflict of our views… As for me love means to take care of your love one, to become his support rather than weakness and to trust him and the relations related to him and from my point-of-view, Purbi had lost Daya sir because of her own self-centered nature… As if she had lost her brother ten or more years back, sorry I don't remember the exact figure at the moment but if she had lost her brother then she should be desperate in finding out her brother's murderer rather than again and again asking for sending Abhijeet sir to jail, without any solid evidence and only on the basis of few rumors… As ten years are more than enough to console someone about their dear one's departure but the way she reacted seeing Abhijeet sir, is completely un-digestible for me… And you are connecting the dialogue of Daya sir with Purbi so dear in past, Abhijeet sir also doubted Daya sir for helping his that director friend who later found guilty… Will you say that, that was the distrust of Abhijeet sir on Daya sir…? It was not like that as I don't think any relation in the world is present where no argument has ever happened between them as weak times come in every one's life, that was the weak moment in Daya sir's life and he did that mistake but later rectified it too… As "Sorry" is not just a word k keh dia aur bs ho gaya, you have to show by your gestures that you are actually sorry and Daya sir proved it… And for me, my Daya sir never ever deserved such kind of girl who is having no respect for the relations related to Daya sir and she even blamed Daya sir's honesty too, so rather than getting hurt again and again from the same person, its much better to move on in life…

And now com'on yar how can you defend Dr. Salunkhy yar…? As even a peon or a beggar have some self-respect and if you attack there then they too react and here in the series Dr. Salunkhy humiliated Abhijeet sir not only for once but again and again and that too without any solid proof… As only the bullet taken out from Daya sir's wound and his blood on Abhijeet sir's jeans was not-at-all any solid evidence for me at-least… As logically, you see when you shot a person on his shoulder even with a point-blank-range, then too blood drops can fell on your shoulders, arms or chest but here the blood was on Abhijeet sir's jeans that too below the knees… Itny barey doctor baney phirty hain woh, so why this thing did not alarm him that there must be some mystery laying there…? In the absence of ACP sir, Abhijeet sir was the head of the team and the way he talked with him and blamed him again and again, is completely unjustifiable and intolerable for me… Sorry doll if it hurts you, but this is what it is…

And about Abhijeet sir taking bullet for Daya sir on his chest then Daya sir too, many times became a shield in between Abhijeet sir and death as in Rocky's case, it was only Daya sir who brought him back and himself went to death-bed… And lastly dear, I have very clearly mentioned that the OS was on "GIRAFTAAR SERIES" so obviously when we write on some specific episode or series then we consider ONLY that series/episode because it is completely impossible to consider the whole CID journey before writing on some specific series/episode…

Thank you bach'chy, love you loads… Stay safe and blessed and sorry too if any of my word has hurt you… :)

Guest, Guest, Kirti, Amaila, Princex angel, DUOFAN, R, D, Ashi, Guest, Love Daya Abhi, Nishtha, Candy126, Palak96, Purvi, AngelBetu, Guest, Shzk Adi's Lover, Guest, Jot, Guest, Guest, Shalu, Cracresta, Nehal, Artanish, CID Abhi Daya fan, Divyansh, Sariya, Barbie Girl Srija, DnAfan, Push23, A. S. Anjaana, Sanjhana, Blue Fairy'06, Naina Mallik, The symbol of faith, AbhiDaya fan, Sree, Guest, RAI, DA95, Masooma, Dareya's lover, Dik, Rukmani, Priya, Mistic Morning, Guest, Guest, Guest, Shaina, Guest, Guest, Bloom78, LoveAbhi, Shruti, Nandy, Anshu, Khushi… **W** ith the depth of my heart, a very sincere and gratified THANKS to all of you for being my support and encouragement and it is only because of YOU people that I again write on the series… I am seriously truly obliged of you people from the bottom of my heart and yours words and praise means a lot to me, thank you, thank you so very much, love you all… And about your replies, tou ab mujhy yeh yaad nahin hai k ks ny kya query ki thi tou main as a whole reply ker rahi hoon, hehe… ;) ;)

Sb sy pehly tou electric shock wali cheez main ny khud include ki hai… Jb Abhijeet sir chaly gaye thy Bureau sy aur uss restaurant mein jany sy pehly, beech k time-span mein according to my OS unhon ny electric shock bhi lia…

Haha keeping DUO together or with team so for me team means "One unit" and if you are unable to prove yourself as "One unit" then do not deserve to be called as a team tabhi main ny Abhijeet sir ko wahan sy hata dia kyun k DUO paas hoon ya dour, sath woh phir bhi hain… ;) :P

About spellings, tou yar bohut zada typing kerni perti hai, though I try a lot k mistake km sy km hoon lekin phir bhi ho jati hain aur likhty hoye hi recheck kerti rehti hoon, likhny k baad main dobara nahin perhti… Sorry for troubling you with this… :)

And still if there is any query left unanswered, then please do ask me… Thank you to YOU people for liking and appreciating that OS this much, I am really obliged and that all means a lot to me, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you all… :-*

* * *

 **A/N…**

Now here comes the CONTINUATION or SEQUEL of "The Words", read it on your own risk… ;) :P

An apology from my side in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone…

Thank you…

Regards…

DUO-MRF…

* * *

Shimla…

CID Bureau…

It was the lunch break and Abhijeet could be seen sitting inside his cabin in silence while resting his head on the head-rest while in real he was far away from that place…

 _After getting Abhijeet's discharge from the Life Line Hospital, Daya had taken him in their home and now after sending him in his room, Daya went in the kitchen to make tea for both… Soon Daya entered inside again, grabbing the cups of hot tea and found Abhijeet standing near the room's window…_

 _Inhaling deeply, Daya while stepping ahead, in fresh tone: Aa jao Boss, kya aaty hi wahan khary ho gaye, doctor ny tumhien rest kerny ka bola hai na…_

 _Abhijeet who had already moved forward after hearing his voice after coming back in present, sighed heavily while getting seated with: Chand din hi tou reh gaye yahan ab tou bs…_

 _And he got stopped realizing his words and looked up towards his brother's face who was trying to look normal and after giving him a glance, moved his gaze away…_

 _Daya stood up with: Boss main sath kuch khany ko ly k aata hoon, bhook lg rahi hai…_

 _And he instantly left the room while sighing heavily, Abhijeet attached his head with the head-rest dropping a silent tear from the corner of his eye… Soon Daya returned after washing his face and clearing his eyes…_

 _Daya while getting seated in front of him: Kya Boss, chae ko bhi sharbat bana k peena hai kya tum ny…? (Abhijeet opening his eyes, looked towards him who added while forwarding his cup with…) Pio na jaldi, thandi ho rahi hai…_

 _Abhijeet clamly while grabbing it: Tum tou shaid kuch khany k liye lainy gaye thy na…?_

 _Daya got shocked while realizing that he had returned empty-handed, so while making excuse: Haan woh bs woh…_

 _Abhijeet cut him softly with: Nahin ker paye ga tu…_

 _Daya confusingly: Kya…?_

 _Abhijeet meaningfully: Drama… (Daya looked up at him with moist eyes who caringly gave a light pat to his cheek with…) Nahin ho paye ga tujh sy yeh khush hony ka drama… (Inhaled deeply with…) Sir ko mana ker…_

 _Daya instantly cut him with: Nahin Abhi, tum ab yahan nahin raho gy… (Abhijeet looked at him who added in same strong tone…) Humara rishta itna kamzoor nahin hai Boss jo yeh chand kilometers ka fasla aany sy hum toot jaien… Aur yeh fasla sirf humari professional life mein aaya hai, humari zindagion ya hum mein nahin, samjhy…?_

 _Abhijeet softly: Tu bhi mairy sath hi transfer ly ly na Daya…_

 _Daya inhaled deeply with: HQ itni jaldi aik hi station sy aik sath doo senior officers ko posting nahin dy gi Boss aur tumhara jana, mairy janey sy kahin zada important hai… (Added in light tone…) Aur wasey bhi tumhien tou ab ki baar posting k sath sath promotion bhi miley gi na jo tum itny salon sy deny ker rahy ho kyun k promotion k liye transfer zarori tha… (Seeing sad shade coming on the laters' face, added naughtily…) Aur wasey bhi tumhary sath sath main bhi wahin aa jata na tou mujhy tumhien sir bulana perta, jo main kabhi nahin bulany wala… (Excitedly…) Aur phir wahan tumhary liye aik surprise bhi tou hai…_

 _Abhijeet in confused smile_ _looked up at him with: Kya surprise…?_

 _Daya made a face with: Boss surprise ka matlab hota hai "Surprise", samjhy…?_

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointed smile with: Daya tu bhi na…

And with his own words Abhijeet came back in present and realized that how fast life moved on and where he was now…

Sighing heavily he threw his head on the head-rest when after moments his cabin door got knocked…

Abhijeet while sitting formally: Come in…

An officer entered inside with: Sir yeh file complete ho gae hai tou aap k sign chahiye thy…

Abhijeet nodded while grabbing the file with: Baith jao Vivek, at-least tum tou itny formal na hua karo…

Vivek smiled embarrassingly while getting seated with: Bs sir easey hi…

Abhijeet nodded in disappointed smile while checking the file and Vivek kept sitting there in silence when after few minutes…

Abhijeet while forwarding the file towards him after signing it: Tum gaye nahin lunch kerny…?

Vivek silently: Sir aap bhi tou nahin gaye…

Abhijeet silent for a moment and: Haan woh main tou Perkash Mehra k baity k apharan sy related jo lead mili hai uss k barey mein soch raha tha, tum ny kyun nahin kia lunch…?

Vivek smiled silently with: Sir main bhi yeh file complete ker raha tha…

Abhijeet strictly: Vivek yeh koe itni important case-file nahin hai k tum apna lunch skip ker doo, ab jao aur ja k lunch karo…

Vivek looked at him for few moments and then silently stood up and made his way outside while grabbing the file and mouthing a silent "Thank you, sir"… when Abhijeet nodding disappointedly, grabbed the file present in front of him when not concentrating on his work, he took out his mobile and dialed a number but the callee did not attend his call, so he dialed again and again the same result…

Now he started getting worried and dialed again…

With a worried whisper of: Yeh Daya phone kyun nahin utha raha, bell bhi ja rahi hai… Yeh theek tou hai na…? (And getting the same response, he cut the line in frustration with…) Kya karon ab, ks sy pouchon… Vivek sy kehta hoon k Freddy sy pouchy… (And he turned his gaze towards the Bureau hall to find it empty… Abhijeet annoyingly…) Ooho yeh tou canteen chala gaya hai, ab kya… (Getting an idea…) Haan yehi kerta hoon…

And grabbing the telephone's cradle, he dialed CID Mumbai's land-line as whenever he needed to dial there on land-line, he always used his Bureau's land-line to make it more formal…

 ** _AB HAI UJAALA, AB HAIIII SAVEEEERAAAAA,_**

 ** _AB INN HAWAON, PY KER LOOOOON BASERAAAAA…_**

After few moments the call got attended and…

Nikhil professionally: Hello… CID Bureau…

Abhijeet in formal tone: Mujhy aap k Senior Inspector Daya sy baat kerni hai, is he available at the moment…?

Nikhil, who was completely silent on his place in pain and guilt after recognizing that completely professional and dry tone, which once was very soft and polite for his team-members, came out from his thoughts hearing…

Abhijeet's strict but formal tone: Officer, I have asked you about your Senior Inspector Daya…?

Nikhil hurriedly: G, g sir, Daya sir Bureau mein hi hain, main unhien bulata hoon sir, aik minute please…

Abhijeet sounded a silent "Hmm…" as got relaxed knowing Daya was present in Bureau while Nikhil rushed to call Daya, placing the telephones' receiver up-side down so now whatever was going on in Bureau, Abhijeet was hearing that all who was absent-mindedly fidgeting with a pen present in his fingers when came back in senses, hearing…

An angry-strict voice as: Kya herket ker k aaye ho tum Pankaj, andaza bhi hai tumhien k kya ho sakta tha aaj tumhari wajah sy…? Itna hi drty ho aatmaon sy tou CID join hi kyun ki tum ny…? Aik tou iss DCP ko bhi shaid uss k khud k jaisy hi officers pasand aaty hain jo khatra daikhty hi bhag jaien, kyun k seeny py goli khany walon ko tou woh hathkari lagwata phirta hai, unhien k juniors sy aur Shreya tum… Wasey tou bara dimagh chalta hai tumhara, kahan kahan sy MOTIVEs dhond nikalti ho aur yahan Dyushant ko yunhi jany dia Pankaj k sath, naya aaya hai woh, ager uss ny easa keh bhi dia k tum dosry rasty sy aao tou km sy km ussy sawdhan hi ker daiti tum, ab kya sari zindagi spoon-feeding hi milti rahy tum logon ko, haan…? Main Abhijeet nahin hoon, samjhy tum sb… Thora apna bhi dimagh khol ker rakha karo, aaj yeh bewakof uss Pal'lavi ko aatma samjh k bhag gaya wahan sy aur Dyushant ko achanak encounter kerna para… Iss ki bewakofi ki wajah sy hospital pohanch gaya hai Dyushant, woh tou shukr hai Sachin sahi time py pohanch gaya aur Dyushant ko back-up mil gaya warna kuch bhi ho sakta tha aur yahan py tou easey talented log bhi hain jo Pankaj k iss tarhan Dyushant ko akela chour k bhagny py motive bhi dhond nikalty… Aur Pankaj tum bhi achy sy suun lo, ACP sir aaj jb Bureau aaien gy tou khud unhien jawab daina iss sb ka, main Abhi ki tarhan sb blame khud py ly k, tum logon k liye ACP sir k aagy sharminda nahin hony wala… Kya mil gaya ussy tum logon k liye itna stand ly k…? Ghalti ki hai na tou ab saza bhi khud hi bhugto…

And Abhijeet heard a very-well-recognized fast-moving foot-steps and sighing heavily he just shook his head in great disappointment when again…

Daya's angry voice rose as: Kya hai Nikhil, mairy peechy peechy yahan kyun aaye ho…? Zada hamdardi ho rahi hai Pankaj sy tou khud baat ker laina ACP sir sy, unhien wasey bhi tum logon ki baat hi zada samjh aati hai…

[Nikhil in slow tone: Sir woh aap k liye phone…]

Abhijeet could not hear what Nikhil replied when again Daya's angry voice rose as: Itni daer sy pata nahin kisy intizar kerwa rahy ho tum, pouch k phone band nahin ker sakty thy…? (While moving forward…) Aur yeh receiver bhi ulta rakha hua hai… Bureau ki sari baatien puri dunia ko sunani hain kya tum ny…? (Grabbed the receiver with…) Ja k apni file complete karo, saat bajey tk file mairy desk py chahiye hai mujhy, yaad hai na tumhien…? [Nikhil nodded while moving from there while Daya turned his attention towards the caller, after removing his hand from the mouth-piece with…] Hello…! Senior Ins…

Abhijeet cutting him calmly: Mobile kyun nahin utha rahy thy tum…?

Daya said as: Abhi…! Tum ho Boss… Yar woh interrogation room mein tha, confession ly raha tha… Ruk'ko main mobile sy call kerta hoon…

Abhijeet nodded with: Chal OK…

And placing the receiver back, he moved towards his desk while in the meantime Abhijeet's cabin door got knocked and he moved his gaze to find the Bureau's helper standing there, so…

Abhijeet softly: Aa jaien Dhaval chacha…

Dhaval chacha entered inside and Abhijeet got confused seeing him grabbing a food-tray while…

Dhaval chacha told as: Baita yeh aap ka lunch laya hoon, Vivek saab ny dia hai k aap ko dy aaon…

A disappointed smile came on Abhijeet's face as he got all and before could reply him something, his mobile rang…

 ** _AB MAIN ZAMAANY KO HUMRAAZ KER LOON,_**

 ** _AB AASMAANO PY PARWAAZ KER LOON…_**

Abhijeet to Dhaval chacha while grabbing his mobile: Theek hai chacha, yahin rakh dien issy, main kha lun ga, thank you…

Dhaval chacha nodded in small smile and left after placing the tray in front of Abhijeet on table while…

Abhijeet attended the call with: Team py barasny k elawa aur kya kia tum ny aaj…?

Daya annoyingly: Abhi please yar, main ny tumhien kitni baar kaha hai k inn logon k liye mujhy batain na sunaya karo tum, yeh log easey hi theek rahien gy Boss, pata hai mujhy…

Abhijeet sighed heavily with: Acha theek hai, kerta reh jo kerna hai… Pehly yeh bata, tu ny lunch kia…?

Daya in flow: Nahin… (Cleared his throat with…) Matlab time nahin mila ab tk… (While getting seated on his chair…) Thori daer mein ker lun ga, tum ny kia…?

Abhijeet smiled a little with: Haan woh jo tu ny jasoos rakha hua hai yahan mujh py nazar rakhny k liye, bhijwaya hai uss ny mairy liye bhi lunch…

Daya chuckled with: Kya Boss, ab khud tou wahan hoon nahin tou tum py nazar rakhny k liye koe tou chahiye na mujhy… (Added soothingly…) Wasey Abhi sach mein main bohut relax ho gaya tha yar jb mujhy pata chala k wahan Senior Inspector ki seat bhi vacant hai aur Vivek sy request ki tou uss ny bina koe sawal kiye posting k liye "Haan" keh di aur main ny tumhary sath sath uss ki bhi baat ker li… Wasey lagta hai Boss iss baar bhagwan bhi humary sath hi tha, tabhi sb kaam khud hi seedhy hoty gaye, itni aasani sy, hai na…?

Abhijeet in his own thoughts; replied as: Haan yar, jb insan sath chour dien tb sirf bhagwan ka sath hi reh jata hai jo apny bandon ko kabhi akela nahin chorta… (Daya completely silent on his place while Abhijeet had also realized his words till then so inhaled deeply while adding…) Yeh tou bata tu k yeh aaj Bureau mein yeh bin-mosam barsat hue ks liye…?

Daya sighed heavily with: Yar wohi Pal'lavi wala case… Lead mil gae thi aaj unn k ad'dy ki tou Sachin, Dyushant, Pankaj aur Shreya ko bhaija tha point py, woh thora drona purana bungalow tha, wahan Pal'lavi aa gae apny ussi aatma k roup mein aur Pankaj, Dyushant ko akela chour k chil'laty hoye bhag gaya wahan sy aur uss k cheekhny ki wajah sy woh log alert ho gaye aur encounter ho gaya…

Abhijeet silently: Dyushant kaisa hai ab…?

Daya replied with: Theek hai… Teen golian lagi hain ussy, time…

Abhijeet cut him instantly with: Teen golian…? Zada serious hai kya…? Kahan lagi hain golian…?

Daya smiled with: Boss relax yar… Tum tou easey preshan ho rahy ho jaisy khud ko kabhi lagi hi na ho… Don't worry, serious injury nahin hai koe bhi… Aik tang py lagi hai, aik kandhy py aur teesri bazu choo k nikli hai… Sachin hai uss k paas aur kuch daer mein uss ki family bhi aa jaye gi, tension nahin lo main tumhien update kerta rahon ga, hmm…?

Abhijeet nodded with: Chalo theek hai aur ab lunch ker lo tum bhi, warna mujhy bhi apna koe informer wahan transfer kerwana parey ga…

Daya laughed lightly with: Kya Boss, tum bhi na bs… Chalo kerny laga hoon main lunch, bye and take care…

Abhijeet smiled lightly with: Chal OK, take care, bye…

And the call got ended from both sides and Daya left towards canteen while Abhijeet dragged the food-tray in front of him and soon both the brothers were busy in taking their lunch although far from each other but still, together…

 ** _ISS PALLLL MEINNNN, HAI MUJH KO JEENAAAAA…_**

 ** _AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA… AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA… AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA…_**

 ** _AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA… AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA…_**

After getting freed from the lunch, Abhijeet was now busy with the computer after asking the Bureau's helper to remove the utensils, who was moving back with the tray when at the same time…

Abhijeet moved his gaze towards the door, hearing a door-knock and: Aa jao Vivek… (Vivek entered inside and got seated on Abhijeet's signal while mouthing a "Thank you, sir"… while Abhijeet added lightly…) Bata daina bhae apny dosry sir ko bhi k main ny pura lunch kia tha…

Vivek moved his head down in shy smile with: Thank you sir…

Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly with: Yehi check kerny aaye thy kya tum…?

Vivek instantly shook his head while moving his gaze up with: Arrey nahin sir, main aap ko check kerny thori aaya tha woh tou file submit kerwany ja raha tha, tou aap ko batany aaya tha…

Abhijeet nodded with: Acha chalo theek hai, niklo phir tum ta k time py wapis aa sako, tb tk main bhi yeh clues ko aik line py ly aaon, phir sham mein I think aik meeting kerty hain conference room mein, mujhy lagta hai k hum log aaj hi woh bach'cha rescue ker lien gy…

Vivek assuringly while standing with: G sir main aata hoon jaldi aur apny informer sy bhi mil aaon ga wapsi py…

Abhijeet nodded and Vivek left from there while Abhijeet again got busy with the clues they got till then…

Mumbai…

CID Bureau…

On the other side, after finishing his lunch, Daya moved back towards the Bureau hall when got stopped in his track hearing…

ACP sir's angry tone as: Pankaj umeed nahin thi k tum itny zada bewakof niklo gy… Yeh tou Dyushant ki kismet achi thi warna tum ny tou ussy marny mein koe kasar nahin chori thi…

And the same time a sarcastic chuckle got the attentions of all and they turned towards the voice to find Daya standing there on the door-step, who shook his head in disappointment and…

Daya while coming ahead, drily: Good noon, ACP sir…

And with that, he headed towards his desk while a shadow passed ACP sir's face as after joining his duty again, Daya never called him "Sir" alone, he always called him with his designation... Coming out from his hurt-filled era…

ACP sir turned his attention towards him and inhaling deeply, asked in strict tone as: Pouch sakta hoon k tum kahan sy aa rahy ho…?

Daya who was busy while looking at a file, still standing on his desk, turned his gaze towards him with: Lunch kerny gaya tha canteen kyun k shaid abhi tk humara lunch time khatam nahin hua…

ACP sir while moving towards him: Aur tumhari iss tanziya hasi ki wajah…?

Daya smiled sarcastically with: Yunhi ACP sir, soch raha tha k aik waqt tha jb CID Mumbai k barey mein mash'hor tha k yeh log aik dosry ko bachany k liye apni jaan tk dy dien aur aaj woh waqt aa gaya hai jahan hum khud aik dosry py aik dosry ko marny k ilzam laga rahy hain… (Looked at him teasingly with…) Waqt ka pahiya kitni tezi sy ghooma hai, wohi daikh k hasi aa gae wasey aaj kal mujhy hr baat py hi hasi aati hai, aap ko bura lagta hai kya maira hasna…?

ACP sir angrily: Bari hasi aati hai na tumhien aaj kal tou suun lo k kal Bureau mein aik naya Senior Inspector join ker raha hai… (Daya's smile instantly vanished and shock took its place while ACP sir added in same angry tone…) Ussi ka transfer rukwany ki koshishan ker raha tha main… Bhugto ab Abhijeet ko yahan sy transfer kerwany ka anjam aur haso ab jee khol ker…

And in frustration he tried to step ahead when Daya in calm tone: Congratulations ACP sir… (ACP sir turned towards him in anger and frustration who directly looked in his eyes with…) Abhi ko yahan sy bhijwany ka faisla bilkul theek tha yeh tou mujhy pata hi tha aur aaj uss ki jagah naye officer ki appointment ka suun k aur bhi acha lg raha hai kyun k ab aap logon ko pata chaly ga k aap logon ny kya khoya aur kya paya…

And with that he instantly left the Bureau with fast steps leaving all of them in complete silence and hurt behind…

 ** _HOOOO OOOO OOOO OOOO…_**

 ** _NAKAAMIYON SY DARRRRNA KYAAAA,_**

 ** _JEENAY SY PEHLY MARNAAAA KYAAAAA…_**

Sea-Shore…

Daya directly went to the beach and got seated on his fixed spot on the rock while looking at the tides in complete silence and hurt when after few minutes, he just broke down in tears while hiding his face in his palms…

Daya in completely wet tone: Kyun bhagwan, kyun…? Please bhagwan kuch bhi ker k yeh transfer rukwa doo please… Mujh sy nahin daikha jaye ga kisi aur ko mairy Boss ka desk use kerty hoye, mairy Boss ki jagah baithty hoye… Woh jagah sirf mairy Boss ki hai, please kuch bhi karo lekin bs yeh nahin, mujh sy nahin saha jaye ga bhagwan, please…

And he kept sitting there while crying silently hiding his face in his palms when after few moments, his mobile got rang… Daya did not pay even the slightest attention towards it when after once, it started ringing again and getting frustrated Daya pulled it out and after looking at the caller ID, immediately wiped off his completely wet face fearing like may be it's not the name but the eyes that were flashing on his mobile screen…

Daya after clearing his throat, attended the call with: Haan Boss, kya…

Abhijeet cut him silently with: Beach py hai na tu…?

Daya shocked with: Tumhien kaisy pata…? (Realizing his words, fumbled with…) Maira matlab, main woh in… investigation k liye, matlab…

And he got stopped getting no valid excuse when…

Abhijeet inhaled deeply with: Daya, bach'cha yeh tou hona hi tha na yar… Jb koe jagah khali ho tou koe na koe tou aata hi hai na ussy bharny, yehi tou niyati ka kanon raha hai na bach'cha, hmm…?

Daya in moist tone: Lekin Abhi woh tumhari jagah baithy ga Boss, tumhari cheezien use karey ga... Woh desk tou tumhara hai na Boss, woh uss py kaisy baith sakta hai...? Main kaisy brdasht karon ga ussy wahan, mujh sy nahin…

And he got stopped with a lump in his throat when Abhijeet replied having a sad smile on his face with: Kya yar Daya, tu aik desk k liye roo raha hai aur yahan tairy Boss ko itna acha air-conditioned cabin mil gaya hai yar, ab tou…

Daya cut him in pain-filled tone with: Boss please yar tum tou ussy sirf aik desk nahin bolo please…

Abhijeet while clearing the moisture in his eyes, making his tone casual: Itna upset ho raha hai tu tou baat ker ly na tu sir sy k…

Daya cut him angrily with: Mairy sir nahin hain woh aur na hi tumhary hain… Woh sirf aik ACP hain jn k liye unn k plan ka successful hona unn k kisi bhi honhar officer ki self-respect aur self-esteem sy zada oncha hai aur uss k liye woh kuch bhi ker sakty hain… (Inhaled deeply with…) Main kuch nahin kahon ga ACP sir ko, kerty rahien woh unhien jo bhi kerna hai… Wasey bhi main bhi aaj kal koshish ker raha hoon, daikho shaid kuch mahinon mein mujhy bhi kisi aur station py posting mil jaye… (Taking a pause, added making his voice casual with…) Aur ab choro yeh sb aur yeh batao k tumhien pata kaisy chala iss baat ka…?

Abhijeet sighed heavily with: Vivek ko call aai thi Freddy ki… Bohut dukhi tha woh aur…

Daya cut him in anger and pain with: Ager yeh log pehly hi itny dukhi ho jaty tou shaid iss hdd tk baat kabhi pohanchti hi na Abhi aur tum bhi please iss tarhan sy indirectly mujhy convenience kerny ki koshish chour doo, please…

Abhijeet snubbed him with: Acha theek hai, shant ho jao ab tum bhi, bohut ghussa aany lg gaya hai tumhien aaj kal… (Added casually while diverting his mind…) Acha suun, raat ko aik raid kerni hai, shaid encounter bhi ho jaye tou time lagy ga tou rooz k jaisy aaj Skype py nahin aa paon ga main, theek hai…?

Daya nodded understandably with: Koe baat nahin Boss, bs dihan rakhna apna aur wapis aa k aik text ker daina, hmm…?

Abhijeet nodded with: Theek hai, text tou main ker dun ga lekin tu text k intizar mein jagty na rehna, soo jana, samjhy…?

Daya smiled lightly with: As you say, sir…

Abhijeet chuckled with: Chal ab band ker call aur wapis Bureau ja…

 ** _JHOOM KER MAIRA DIL AB YEH MUJH SY KAHEY,_**

 ** _ZINDAGI HAI TOU ZINDA-DILI BHI RAHEYYY…_**

Daya inhaled deeply with: Haan Boss ja raha hoon wahin, wahan tou jana hi hai…

Abhijeet getting alarmed: Kya kerny laga hai tu Daya…?

Daya puzzled with: Mm… Main…? Nahin tou, main ny kya kerna… Bureau ja raha hoon main bs ab…

Abhijeet sighed heavily with: Daya please baita, bs ker dy ab unhien saza daina, bohut ho gaya bach'cha… Phir tu jitni baar unhien saza daita hai otni baar khud ko ussi takleef sy dobara guzarta hai, ab bs ker dy tu…

Daya took a deep breath with: Apna khayal rakhna Abhi and wish you a safe return, bye Boss…

And with that he cut the line without waiting for any reply and two drops of pearls silently fell from two different eyes but at the same moment and with the same pain…

Inhaling deeply, Daya stood up and made his way towards his next destination…

CID Forensic Lab…

After parking the Quails, Daya directly made his way inside the forensic lab. and found the forensic doctors busy in their work who turned their gazes, feeling his presence and a shadow passed their faces as after the transfer of Abhijeet, Daya never again came in lab. and if ever came then only as a cop and never talked any informal though never got stopped from taunting them… The forensic doctors were looking at his face feeling well that something unexpected was on its way with Daya's that unusual arrival and that too without any team-member and were trying to figure that out in their minds when came back hearing…

Daya's calm voice as: Dr. Salunkhy mun meetha karien please aur aap bhi Dr. Tarika, please…

The two exchanged a glance and silently took a piece when Dr. Salunkhy silently: Ks cheez ki meethai hai yeh Daya…?

Daya looked at him in tease with: Lo Dr. Salunkhy aap ko bataya nahin kya aap k best friend ny…? Mujhy tou laga tha ACP sir ny sb sy pehly yeh khush-khabri aap k sath share ki ho gi aakhir aap dono aik dosry k aagy apna dil khol k jo rakh daity hain, hai na…?

Dr. Salunkhy getting frustrated hearing that tease-taunting tone, replied as: Nahin bataya Pradyuman ny kuch bhi, tum hi bata ker ehsan ker doo mujh per…

Daya replied in strong tone as: Main ny ehsan kerny chour diye hain Dr. Salunkhy, ab main sirf hisab brabar kerta hoon… (Inhaled deeply and looked directly in his eyes with…) Kal Bureau mein aik naya Senior Inspector aa raha hai… (Both doctors looked at him in extreme shock who added in same serious-stern tone as…) CID k uss officer ki jagah js ki yadashat ko uss ki kamzori samjh k aap ny uss heery ko koyla samjh lia aur CID py kalank bol dia… (A drop fell from Dr. Salunkhy's eye who turned his back towards him while Daya looked towards Dr. Tarika who was looking at him with moist eyes and Daya added in hurt…) Kash aap ny Dr. Salunkhy ko chup kerwany k bajaye aik baar aagy berh k Abhi ko hosla dia hota Dr. Tarika tou aaj halaat bohut mukhtalif hoty…

Dr. Tarika moved her moist gaze away while Daya moved from there to move back when got stopped on the door-step and without turning towards them…

Daya in pain-filled tone: Mairi dua hai Dr. Salunkhy k iss naye aany waly officer ny apny daish ko bachany k liye apni pehchan, apny wajood, apny aap ki qurbani na di ho kyun k yahan uss qurbani ko samjhny wala koe nahin hai…

And with that he left the Forensics with fast steps leaving the two on their places in complete silence and guilt…

CID Bureau…

Where all heads turned towards the door, hearing the foot-steps and found Daya coming inside, grabbing a sweets' box in his hands who gave them a glance and then…

Daya in calm tone: Shreya yahan aao…

Shreya got tensed with such calm tone which Daya never used after all that happened but moved towards him and reaching closed to him…

Shreya hesitantly: G sir…?

Daya forwarded the sweet's box towards her with: Yeh lo, khud bhi lo aur team mein bhi bant doo aur ACP sir ko zaror daina aur unhien bata bhi daina k forensic doctors ko main dy aaya hoon…

Shreya grabbed that confusingly with: Sir, yeh kyun…

Daya cut her while moving forward with: Tum logon k naye senior k aany ki khushi mein mairi taraf sy aik chota sa gift hai…

Team looked at him in extreme hurt while Daya had already got seated on his desk and got busy with his work while Shreya looked at him and then towards the team and then saying nothing, silently placed that on the table and stepped towards her desk when…

A strict voice stopped her with: Shreya yeh meethai yahan rakhny k liye nahin di main ny tumhien…

Shreya looked towards him with: Sir please mujh sy nahin ho ga, please…

And she moved her head down while Daya getting angry; stood up with: Kyun nahin ho ga tum sy haan…? (Moved forward towards her with…) Uss rooz yehi baat DCP ko nahin bol sakti thi kya tum, k tum sy nahin ho ga… Tb tou barey shoq sy sb k samny Abhi ko hathkari bandh k ly aai yahan jb k aaj ager tum iss Bureau mein khari ho tou kahin na kahin ussi ki wajah sy khari ho, ager woh chahta tou tumhien ussi din suspend ker sakta tha js din tumhien woh MOTIVE mila tha aur tum janti ho yeh baat achy sy…

Shreya getting frustrated now, looked up at him in pain with: Sir ho gae mujh sy aik ghalti, aap kb tk mujhy uss ki saza daity rahien gy, jb k jo kuch bhi hua woh unjany mein aur aap ki tension mein hua, main wasa kerna nahin chahti thi bs samjh nahin aaya mujhy kuch bhi aur…

Daya cut her angrily with: Kitny aaram sy keh dia tum ny k samjh nahin aaya tumhien kuch bhi… Choti bach'chi ho kya tum ya kal hi aai ho CID mein jo tumhien kuch samjh nahin aaya, haan…? (Added in hurt and pain…) Tumhary liye jo sirf aik ghalti hai Shreya uss ny mairy bhai ko kitni takleef di hai, ehsas hai kya tumhien…? Woh tum sy yeh cheez kabhi expect nahin ker sakta tha… Tum ja k uss DCP k sath mil gae, DCP k sath…? (Angrily in rash…) Aur saza ki baat tum ker rahi ho…? Tumhien kya saza mili hai haan…? Saza kya hoti hai jan'nna hai tou ja k uss sy poucho js ko bina kisi kasoor k tum sb ny phansi charha dia aur tension ka naam bhi mtt laina tum mairy samny… Yeh aik CID officer ki job hai, koe nine-to-five job nahin hai jo tumhien iss job k risk-factors nahin pata, kidnap hona, goli lagna ya even daish k liye mrr jana bhi yahan py koe itni aanokhi ya anhoni baat nahin hai jo tumhien samjh hi nahin aai k kya ker aur bol rahi ho tum… (Inhaled deeply and added teasingly…) Ab jao aur ja k apni khushi share karo kyun k ab tou mujh per sy hr KHATRA tll gaya hai, hai na…? (A drop fell from Shreya's eye while Daya grabbed a piece of sweet with…) Tum tou easey drr rahi ho jaisy main ny iss mein koe zeher veher mila dia ho kyun k tumhari nazar mein, MOTIVE tou mairy paas bhi hai tum sb ki jaan lainy ka… (All looked at him in extreme pain with moist eyes while he took a bite with…) Ab tum sb bhi apni khushi enjoy ker sakty ho…

And giving them an anger-filled-taunting glance Daya stepped ahead towards his desk while Shreya stepped forward towards the team-members who silently grabbed the pieces dropping so many tears inside them, when Freddy instantly left the Bureau while grabbing the piece and inside the cabin a figure silently got seated on his chair with a thud and though Daya was very well-awared about all the happenings happening around him but did not show any response in all that and kept doing his work after throwing the sweet piece in dustbin…

Shimla…

CID Bureau…

It was around 01 of night when finally Abhijeet got freed after handing over the kid to his parents as the team got successful in rescuing the child from the kidnappers… After the exit of Mr. and Mrs. Mehra, Abhijeet taking out his mobile, first texted Daya about his safe return but did not get any reply so smiled satisfactorily getting well that the later would be in his dream-land at the moment and seeing team getting back in Bureau's hall after getting fresh…

 ** _AB IRAADON KO HAI THAAN LAINA,_**

 ** _AB TOU KHWABON PY HAI JAAN DAINAAAA…_**

Abhijeet turned towards them with: Chalo ab aap sb bhi apny ghar jao aur rest karo… Subah time py aa jana sb…

All officers nodded and wishing "Good Night" to him left from there while Vivek stayed back…

Abhijeet looked at him with: Tum ny nahin jana kya Vivek…?

Vivek nodded with: Jana hai sir, woh aap sy aik baat kerni thi… (Abhijeet nodded questionably so he continued with…) Sir aap ny welcome party k liye tou mana ker dia tha lekin hum log aap ko aik welcome gift daina chah rahy hain aik choti si get-to-gather k sath please…

Abhijeet inhaled deeply with: Vivek inn sb cheezon ki zarort nahin hai please… Mujhy tum logon sy sirf mujh per vishwas, mairy liye izzat aur maan mil jaye wohi sb sy bara gift ho ga mairy liye, uss k elawa mujhy aur kuch nahin chahiye hai, sach…

Vivek convinced with: Sir please, sirf lunch break mein, choti si get-to-gather… Please sir sb log bohut keh rahy hain, even Dhaval chacha bhi keh rahy thy, please sir…

A light smile got appeared on Abhijeet's face and he nodded him slightly with: Theek hai, ker lo jo kerna hai phir mujhy bata daina…

Vivek was smiling broadly and with great force stopped himself from hugging Abhijeet with: Thank you so much sir, thanks a lot… Good night sir and thanks once again…

And he immediately rushed outside and soon Abhijeet heard a low-pitch-but-still-loud exclaim of "YESSS…!" and his smile got deepened recognizing his team members' voices which started diminishing seeming like they were going down-stairs and inhaling deeply, Abhijeet stood near the window of the hall…

 ** _ISS PALLLL MEINMMM, HAI MUJH KO JEENAAAA…_**

 ** _AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA…_** ** _AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA… AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA… AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA… AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA…_**

He was standing there silently when his mind took him on the journey of past few weeks where…

 _DUO's Home…_

 _It was evening time when Abhijeet could be seen sitting silently sitting on the bed while looking at his brother, who was trying to look very strong while packing his bags where Abhijeet could easily feel that as soon as even he would utter only "Daya…!" the later will start crying and that's why he was completely silent and exhaling heavily, finally threw his head on the head-rest while closing his eyes where soon Daya left his room after completing his whole packing as that day's night was Abhijeet's flight for Shimla…_

 _After few minutes, Abhijeet stood up and directly went in the terrace because of knowing well where he could find, what he was looking for and got stopped on the door-step of terrace seeing his brother standing there, looking outside in complete dark while bowing down on railing… Inhaling deeply Abhijeet stepped forward and reaching close to him, softly pressed his shoulder in silence who turned towards him with jerk and seeing him there, immediately hugged him very tightly while trying a lot to control his tears while Abhijeet securely wrapped him in his arms while rubbing his free hand on his head and both the souls were completely silent but still speaking and listening each and every word of the other…_

 _Soon after getting soothed, they got separated and both cleared the eyes of the other and giving a small assuring smile to each other, they moved back inside after gaining back, their strengths and energies…_

 ** _ANJAANA KAL NA BANU MAIN,_**

 ** _YEH PAL HAI APNA CHALUN MAINNNN…_**

Abhijeet came back in senses feeling a soft touch on his shoulder and turned to found Bureau's helper standing there, looking at him in concern…

Dhaval chacha softly: Baita aap ko ghar nahin jana hai kya…? Driver neechy intizar ker raha hai aap ka…

Abhijeet who was looking at him in shock, uttered as: Chacha aap ab tk Bureau mein kya ker rahy hain…? Ghar nahin gaye aap ab tk, aik bj raha hai raat ka…

Dhaval chacha replied with: G baita, woh bs aap log wapis nahin aaye na tou mujhy laga jb wapis aao gy tou thaky hoye ho gy tou chae waghaira kuch chahiye ho gi shaid tabhi ruuk gaya yahin aur ab drwazy waghaira daikhny aaya tha tou aap ko yahan akely khara daikha tou aap k paas aa gaya…

Abhijeet nodded with: Chacha aap please aagy sy phir easey na keriye ga, humain tou daer sawaer hoti rahy gi… Aap apny time py chaly jaya karien, humain kuch chahiye ho ga tou hum khud ker lien gy na aur ab aap aa jaien mairy sath please, yeh drwazy waghaira guard daikh ly ga, main aap ko ghar chour daita hoon, iss waqt rickshaw milna mushkil hai…

Dhaval chacha tried to resist with: Nahin baita main…

Abhijeet cut him politely: Chacha aa jaien please, baita kaha hai na tou baity ka itna tou maan rakhien na aap…

Dhaval nodded with moist eyes and spread his hand on Abhijeet's head with: Khush raho baita, jeety raho…

Abhijeet smiled silently with: Bs chacha, hamesha dua keriye ga k aap sb ka vishwas mujh per sy kabhi na dagmagaye… (Inhaling deeply, smiled lightly with…) Aaien please…

And they made their way down-stairs when Abhijeet after calling the guard towards him, asked him to check the Bureau for the final time and after his return and getting all positive reply, he too got seated inside the car beside Dhaval chacha and the driver drove off from there towards Dhaval chacha's home and after dropping him there, the driver drove off from there towards Abhijeet's place…

 ** _YAHAN CHAARON TARAF PYAAR K SILSILY,_**

 ** _DAIKHO VERANIYON MEIN BHI DIL HAIN MILEYYYY…_**

While on his way back to home, Abhijeet's mind silently took him to the silent journey of past few weeks…

He remembered that how team tried to approach him but he intentionally made their all efforts in vain because of knowing well that neither he could forgive them this time and nor did want to see guilt in their eyes and all those same apologetic words as now they were of no use for him, not anymore…

Then the day had arrived and Daya went with him to see him off with lots of well wishes and encouraging words though both knew well what's going on inside them but they behaved really strong in front of each other and after a tight hug, both walked off on their separate paths without even turning once because of knowing well that if once they would turn, then all would end and the two did not want that to end in this way though both cried their heart out, one in air-plane's bathroom and the other on Quails' driving seat…

And then the new phase of his life got started where after reaching in Shimla, the next day he went to his Bureau where his team was waiting for him and seeing Vivek present there with them, Abhijeet instantly felt really relaxed and encouraged and got well the "Surprise" of his loving brother… And after the formal introduction with the team, Abhijeet got busy with his new job and understanding their working strategy as because of his new designation, his responsibilities had also increased and in some way or the other, this transfer helped him a lot in moving forward in the stream of life with smooth without giving him much time to think about those pain-filled memories… He understood well the working capabilities of his team members and always treated them in a polite way and the team also respected and owned him wholeheartedly because of his soft and kind conduct…

 ** _APNI MANZIL KI MUJH KO KHABAR HAI,_**

 ** _AB TOU HIMMAT MAIRI HUMSAFAR HAIIIII…_**

Abhijeet's Home…

Driver stopped the car and turned to find Abhijeet, still sitting there with closed eyes… Thinking that he might be sleeping…

Driver called him softly with: Saab…! (Seeing no response from the later, again called him and this time bit louder with…) Barey saab…! (Abhijeet opened his eyes with a slight jerk and looked at him in question who added as…) Saab ghar aa gaya hai…

Abhijeet looked around to grasp the scenario as he was that much involved in his thoughts that did not realize when he reached home when seeing him still sitting, driver hesitantly got down to open his side car-door as Abhijeet on the very first day, stopped him from doing so in a strict way while at the same time Abhijeet also came out from the car, after opening the car-door himself and mouthing a silent "Thank you" to him, made his way inside the home while the driver went in his quarter present on the back-side of the home…

After changing in night-suit, Abhijeet came in his room and fell on his bed when found a miss call alert there and shook his head disappointedly to find Daya's name present there…

 ** _ISS PAL MEIN, HAI MUJH KO JEENA,_**

 ** _AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA… AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA… AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA…_**

 ** _AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA…_** ** _AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA…_**

Abhijeet dialed the number which got attended even before the first bell rang completely and…

Daya instantly: Boss main sach mein soo gaya tha bs pani peeny utha tou tumhara message daikh lia tou tumhien call ker li, sach'chi…

Abhijeet shook his head in extreme disappointment with: Main ny kuch poucha hai kya sahab sy…?

Daya made a face with: Tou main ny tabhi tou pehly bata dia na warna tum tou mairi class lainy k full mood mein ho gy, pata hai mujhy tumhara…

Abhijeet smiled lightly with: Aur sahab k itni raat ko call kerny ki wajah jaan sakta hoon kya main…?

Daya nodded with: Haan… Theek ho na tum…? Raid kaisi rahi…? Encounter tk tou nahin pohanchi baat…? Aur…

Abhijeet cut him with: Shant ho ja Daya, kuch nahin hua… Hum sb one-piece hi wapis aaye hain…

Daya jerked his head with: Haan tou acha hai na, one-piece hi wapis aana chahiye tha… Aur tumhien sach mein koe injury nahin hue na…? Promise karo…

Abhijeet nodded disappointedly with: Chal Skype py aa, apni aa…

Daya cut him excitedly with: Yup yeh hue na baat… Bs main aa raha hoon on-line… Tum bhi aao jaldi sy… Pata hai, neend hi nahin aa rahi thi tum sy baat kiye baghair… (In flow…) Dinner bhi nahin…

And he got stopped in shock while Abhijeet in stern tone: Tu ny dinner nahin kia kya…?

Daya tried to play safe while throwing the ball in later's court with: Keh tou easey rahy ho jaisy khud ny ker lia ho…

Abhijeet casually: Haan main ny ker…

Daya instantly cut him with: Jhooty, jhoot bol rahy ho tum… Tum tou raid py gaye thy, dinner kb kia, haan…?

 ** _AB HAI UJAALA, AB HAI SAVEEEERAAAAA,_**

 ** _AB INN HAWAON, PY KER LOON BASERAAAAA…_**

Abhijeet shook his head in small smile with: Acha chal uth ja, pehly dinner ly k aa aur phir on-line aaien, main bhi ja raha hoon dinner lainy…

Daya while standing: Boss call nahin band kerna yar, bataien kerty raho bs…

Abhijeet smiled with: Skype py aa rahy hain na, sari baatien yahin ker lien tou wahan kya karey ga…?

Daya shrugged his shoulders with: Lo humari baatein tou kabhi khatam ho hi nahin saktien, wahan k liye hain aur bhi bohut sari baatien…

Abhijeet while taking out the food from the fridge: Chal bata phir wahan ki koe naye tazi…

Daya inhaled deeply with: Kuch khas nahin Boss, kal bs woh naya officer aa raha hai, Ravi Obroi naam hai, ussi ka bs woh paper work waghaira ho ga aur persoon uss ko aik well-come party dy rahi hai team…

Abhijeet silently: Sirf team…? Aur tu…?

Daya made annoyed face with: Mujhy kal sham ko bukhar charhny wala hai jo persoon raat ko utry ga tou main nahin attend ker sakta koe party varty, hunh…

Abhijeet shook his head in great disappointment with: Daya tu…

Daya instantly cut him with: Daikho Boss tum ab mujhy convince nahin karo gy please kyun k main nahin manaon ga aur tum ny khud bhi tou fare-well party k liye mana ker dia tha na, main ny tumhien aik baar bhi kuch nahin bola tha na tou ab tum bhi nahin bolo gy mujhy kuch bhi please…

Abhijeet sighed heavily with: Acha theek hai nahin kehta main kuch… Aur tujhy ager bukhar hi charhana hai na tou yahan aa k charha laina, samjha…?

 ** _AB MAIN ZAMAANY KO HUMRAAZ KER LOOOON,_**

 ** _AB AASMAANO PY PARWAAZ KER LOOOOON…_**

Daya smiled lightly with: Yeh bhi koe batany ki baat hai Boss, sb intizam ker k hi bukhar charhaon ga, ticket bhi ly lia hai… Kal sham ko saat bajey ki flight hai mairi yahan sy... Khud aana air-port py receive kerny aur hi wahan jinab ACP sahab ka driver khara ho k barey sahab ny kaha hai aap ko la k ghar py phaink dun… Main bata raha hoon Boss, ager iss baar driver bhaija na tou main seedha tumhary Bureau pohanch jaon ga, acha…

Abhijeet protested with: Aby aik baar bhaij kya dia driver tu tou peechy hi per gaya hai, bataya tou tha na k achanak aik high level case aa gaya tha tou nahin aa sakta tha main…

Daya teased with: Main ab tk sirf doo baar aaya hoon jn mein sy tum sirf aik baar aaye ho aur mujhy kuch nahin pata… Busy ho gy tou mujhy call ker daina, main wahin lounge mein tumhara wait ker lun ga lekin bs lainy tum hi aao gy, khatam baat…

Abhijeet nodded in extreme disappointment with: Theek hai sir, main hazir ho jaon ga aap ki sewa mein, ab ager aap ki yeh sb larai khatam ho gae ho tou main pichly panch minute sy Skype py aap ka wait ker raha hoon…

Daya hurriedly while sitting straight: Arrey haan, lo Boss iss sb larai mein Skype tou mairy zehen sy hi nikal gaya aur main pani pee k wapis aa k lait gaya…

Abhijeet really patted his forehead with: Hye bhagwan…

While Daya rushed towards the kitchen with: Boss jana nahin tum, main aa raha hoon bs…

Abhijeet just shook his head in disappointed smile while waiting for his silly brother who has always proved himself as the most trustworthy and strong pillar of his life and took such a bold step that too such strongly that even at times Abhijeet got astonished that was it the same Daya or not…?

 ** _ISS PAL MEINNNN, HAI MUJH KO JEENAAAAA…_**

 ** _AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA…_** ** _AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA… AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA… AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA… AB MUJH KO JEENAAAA…_**

While after few minutes, after ending the call, Daya too came on-line on Skype and both the brothers kept busy in their endless talks while enjoying their dinner in each other company… After around half-an-hour, both signed off from their IDs after bidding "Good Night" wish to each other and switching off the laptop, Abhijeet placed it aside and fell on his back while closing his eyes having a small satisfied smile on his face…

 **SINCERE RELATIONS ARE LIKE NEEDLES OF CLOCK;**

 **THEY ONLY MEET FOR SOMETIME BUT;**

 **ALWAYS STAY CONNECTED…**

* * *

 **A/N…**

Thank you friends, stay safe and blessed, love you all… :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N…**

Thank you so very much friends for yours precious reviews, means a lot to me and a BIG BIG THANK YOU for always becoming my support, now here is the next and the last update of this story, hope you all will enjoy it, love you all and tight sy bhi tight hug for those who reviewed, love you all, so so much… :-* :-*

Here is the last update on this story, please have fun, love you all… :)

* * *

Mumbai…

CID Bureau…

Next day's morning rose and the whole CID team was present inside the Bureau, in complete serious tone, busy in their respective works when DCP sir entered inside with another officer and all present inside turned their attentions towards them after standing from their seats and gathered in the Bureau hall while ACP sir also came out from his cabin when…

DCP sir after looking around, turned his teasing gaze towards Daya with: Yeh main CID Mumbai k Bureau mein hi aaya hoon na Daya, nahin woh aaj yahan sb kaam ker rahy hain na tou socha pouch lun wasey Abhijeet k na hony ka kafi acha asar para hai yahan, nahin…? (Daya just closed his fists in the try to control over his anger while DCP sir continued…) Acha wasey tumhara woh joridar hai kahan…? Yahan kahin nazar nahin aa raha woh… (Chuckled teasingly with…) Ooh main tou bhool hi gaya, ab tou woh tumhara joridar raha nahin… (Winked him with…) Wasey suna hai bohut mazey ker raha hai woh Shimla mein, kafi khush hai wahan…

Daya finally replied in calm-tease tone as: Zahair hai sir, pehly sy behter jagah py ja k hr normal insan ko khushi hi hoti hai… (In tease smile stressed with…) Shaid aap k sath easa nahin hota ho ga, sir…

DCP sir getting his tease, fumed in anger with: Daya apni hdd mein reh ker baat karo tum warna…

Daya cut him in same calm tone: Warna kya sir…? Mairy khilaf inquiry stand kerwa dien gy, CID sy nikal dien gy ya kahin transfer kerwa dien gy…? Jitna bura aap sb already ker chuky hain, uss sy zada bura ab aur kuch nahin ho sakta… (The same time his mobile rang and taking out his mobile, he looked towards the other officer and in professional tone…) Excuse me please…

And he instantly left the Bureau in fast steps leaving DCP sir in anger, CID Mumbai team in helplessness and other officers in confusion behind when…

DCP sir in extreme frustration turned towards ACP sir with: Pradyuman samjha k rakho apny iss ladly lo, main koe strict action nahin laina chahta iss k khilaf, samjhy…?

ACP sir sighed deeply with: Sir aap yahan itni subah subah kaisy…?

DCP sir coming back towards his reason to come there, signaled towards one of the officer with: Yeh Ravi Obroi hai, pehly Bangalore police mein thy aur ab yahan Abhijeet ki jagah kaam karien gy…

ACP sir nodded and turned towards the new officer with: Welcome here Ravi, pleased to have you here…

Ravi nodded in professional smile with: Thank you sir… It is really pleasing for me too to be a part of CID Mumbai team…

ACP sir nodded in professional smile while DCP sir said as: Main bs Ravi ko tum ab sy introduce kerwany aaya tha, ab tum log apna paper-work ker lo aur Ravi kal sy officially yahan join ker ly ga… (Turned towards Ravi with…) Tum apni team sy mil lo aur ager koe bhi problem hue tou mujhy bata sakty ho…

And giving a meaningful glance to ACP sir, he left from there while…

ACP sir calmly: Aao Ravi, tumhien tumhari team sy milwa dun…

And there happened a formal introduction between Ravi and CID Mumbai team's members when after few minutes, Daya also returned and…

Daya while looking around: Ravi kahan hai…?

Freddy silently: Sir woh ander ACP sir k cabin mein hain, file work complete ker rahy hain…

Daya murmured rashly while stepping forward with: Abhi ki jagah aany py koe Abhi thori bn jaye ga, hunh…

Freddy just kept looking at his back who had got seated on his seat and got busy in his work when taking out his mobile, Freddy dialed a number and soon the call got attended and…

A pleasant voice: Ji Freddy sir, aaj itni subah subah aa gae aap ko mairi yaad…

Freddy smiled lightly: Tairi yaad tou hr samey aati rehti hai Vivek, kitna miss kerta hoon main tujhy, pata hai na tujhy…

Vivek smiled lightly with: Ji sir main tou yunhi aap ko tang ker raha tha… (Turning serious with…) Kya baat hai sir…? Sb theek hai na, aap tense lg rahy hain…

Freddy inhaled deeply while giving a glance to Daya who was busy in his work, replied as: Vivek tou kahan hai iss samey…?

Vivek confusingly: Bureau mein hoon sir, kyun…?

Freddy in slow tone: Abhijeet sir aa gaye kya…?

Vivek giving a glance to the cabin, silently: Ji sir… Abhijeet sir, hum sy bhi pehly aa jaty hain Bureau… Kaam mein bohut zada uljha lia hai sir ny khud ko…

Freddy silent at his place for few moments and then in quiet tone: Vivek tu sir k paas ja, unhien bata k aaj Ravi sir aa gaye hain Bureau mein…

Vivek getting all, asked as: Daya sir ny kuch kaha hai kya unhien…?

Freddy inhaled deeply with: DCP sir bhi aaya thy Bureau aur… (Ane after telling the whole including Daya's rash murmur, added as…) Vivek mujhy nahin lagta k Daya sir ka raviya sahi ho ga Ravi sir sy aur sir ko sirf Abhijeet sir hi samjha sakty hain…

Vivek nodded understandably with: Sir main baat kerta hoon Abhijeet sir sy, aap tension nahin lien please…

Freddy smiled lightly with: Ab tairy sath share ker li na apni tension tou ab main preshan nahin hoon bs tu jaldi sy sir ko bata dy, iss sy pehly k Ravi sir bahir aaien…

Vivek replied with: Theek hai sir main batata hoon sir ko foren…

Freddy nodded with: Rakhta hoon ab, khayal rakhna tu, sir ka bhi aur apna bhi…

Vivek nodded in light smile with: Ji sir, bye…

And the call got ended from both sides…

Shimla…

CID Bureau…

After ending his call with Freddy, Vivek stood up from his seat and made his way towards Abhijeet's cabin and knocked his cabin door…

Abhijeet moving his gaze from the file he was reading, softly: Aa jao Vivek, baitho…

Vivek entered inside and got seated while mouthing a soft "Thank you sir", when noticing his nervousness and gestures…

Abhijeet in concerned tone: Kya baat hai Vivek…? Disturb lg rahy ho tum…

Vivek cleared his throat un-necessarily with: Sir woh thori daer pehly Freddy sir ki call aai thi, woh…

And he got stopped not knowing how to continue further when…

Abhijeet getting alert now, asked as: Daya tou theek hai na…? Kya kaha hai Freddy ny…?

Vivek nodded in assurance with: Jj… Ji sir, Daya sir theek hain bilkul…

Abhijeet getting confused: Tou phir easa kya keh dia Freddy ny jo tum itny preshan ho gaye…?

Vivek inhaled deeply with: Sir aaj woh wahan DCP Chitrole aaye thy… (Abhijeet's face got serious expressions while Vivek continued in slow tone…) New officer k sath…

Abhijeet silently: DCP ny kuch kaha hai kya Daya ko…?

Vivek giving him a slight node told him the whole, Freddy had told him and then added as: Sorry sir, iss tarhan Daya sir ko ly k aap k samny, woh…

Abhijeet cut him softly with: Thanks Vivek… (Vivek looked up at him who gave him a smiley node with…) Acha lagta hai jb koe aap ki itni care kerta hai tou…

A small smile crept on Vivek's lips and he stood up with: Sir main woh Perkash Mehra ki case file complete ker raha tha tou main jaon ab…?

Abhijeet nodded him in light smile and Vivek left from there and after few moments, he grabbed his mobile and dialed a number while sitting in a relax manner…

Mumbai…

CID Bureau…

Freddy who was still conscious about Daya, smiled lightly seeing him grabbing his ringing mobile when Daya after seeing Abhijeet's name as the caller ID, smile lightly and…

Daya after attending the call, smilingly: Kya ker rahy ho Boss…?

Abhijeet smiled lightly with: Bureau mein kya kerty hain…?

Daya grumbled with: Apny ghussy py kab'bu…

Abhijeet, who had listened that grumble, teased with: Kerta hai kya tu yeh…?

Daya jerked his head in annoyance with: Daikho Abhi, maira mood pehly hi bohut kharab hai, tumhien aur mehnet kerny ki zarort nahin hai…

Abhijeet showing like he knew nothing, asked as: Kyun kharab hai taira mood…?

Daya jerked his head with: Mujhy nahin pata…

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment with: Aaj Ravi ki joining thi na, aaya kya woh…?

Daya replied burningly with: Haan aaya hai… DCP sahab khud ly k aaye thy apny chahity ko yahan aur ab ACP sir busy hain uss k welcome mein…

Abhijeet was really feeling the upcoming trouble from Daya's such anger-filled rash comment and in strict tone: Daya ager tu ny kuch bhi ulta kia na tou main bohut buri tarhan paich aaon ga tairy sath, samjha…

Daya in frustrated tone: Haan sb mujhy hi kaho aur tou kisi ko kuch kehty nahin ho tum… Main nahin aa raha tumhary paas, main akela ghar py reh sakta hoon aur itni pyar aa raha hai tou aa jana kal, tum bhi ker laina welcome ussy, samjhy…

And he cut the line and then looked around to find almost all gazes were towards him as his voice got a bit loud, resulting their attentions turned towards him who immediately turned their gazes back towards their respective works while Daya after standing immediately left the Bureau with fast steps and reaching in the parking area, hit a hard punch on the Quails bonnet in anger, frustration and helplessness and just placed his both palms on the bonnet while taking deep breaths when after few moments, just started sobbing in extreme helplessness… His mobile was continuously ringing but he did not pay any attention towards it when after few minutes, feeling a soft pressure on his shoulder, hurriedly wiped off his face and turned towards the person who got really hurt seeing his wet face and red eyes when…

Daya while making his voice firm: Kya baat hai Freddy…? Yahan kya ker rahy ho tum…?

Freddy silently: Sir woh Bureau mein call aai thi Abhijeet sir ki, aap ka number attend nahin ho raha tou sir ny Bureau mein call ker li…

Daya nodded while taking out his mobile and found five missed calls of Abhijeet…

Daya inhaled deeply with: Thank you…

Freddy got well the signal and silently left from there when Daya taking deep breath, dialed the number and attached the mobile with his ear…

Abhijeet attending the call before even the first bell ring completely, angrily: Daya yeh kya treka hai ghussa dikhany ka…? Phone kyun nahin utha rahy thy tum, haan…? Itny time sy aaram sy samjha raha hoon tumhien, samjh nahin aati hai kya koe tumhien koe bhi baat…? (Hearing only silence in reply, asked as…) Kuch bolo gy bhi kya tum ab ya nahin…?

Daya in helpless-wet tone: Abhi mujhy yahan sy nikal lo please… Mujh sy nahin ho ga Abhi, main bata raha hoon tumhien, main resign ker dun ga… Please Boss, mujh sy nahin ho ga…

Abhijeet, whose heart really got pinched hearing such moist tone of his younger brother and his whole anger got vanished…

Abhijeet trying to console his brother with: Daya mairi baat suun bach'cha… Hum koshish ker rahy hain na yar tairy transfer ki aur ab tou wahan aik aur senior officer aa bhi gaya hai… Tu mairi ijazat k baghair koe step nahin ly ga, samjha tu…?

Daya replied in complaining helpless tone as: Abhi woh aa gaya hai aaj yar… DCP bhi aaya tha… Ab tou ker chukka hai na woh jo woh hamesha sy kerna chahta tha tou ab kya lainy aa jata hai woh…

Abhijeet in extreme polite tone: Daya, baita chour dy DCP ko tu… Unn ki tou adat hai jly py namak chirakny ki… (Taking a pause, added softly…) Suun bach'cha, jo kuch bhi hua uss mein Ravi ka tou koe kasoor nahin hai na Daya… Taira transfer ho jaye ga Daya, bohut jaldi ho jaye ga lekin jb tk nahin hota, tu ny apni frustration na hi Ravi py nikalni hai aur na hi uss k samny team py bekar mein bharkna hai…

Daya got angry with: Main bekar mein nahin bharkta kisi py, main…

Abhijeet cut him with: Acha theek hai, koe wajah ho tou bhi nahin bharkna… (Inhaled deeply with…) Daikh bach'cha mujhy bilkul acha nahin lagy ga ager tu ny DCP ko koe bhi mok'ka dia tairy khilaf kuch bhi kerny ka aur phir Ravi bahir sy aaya hai na… Tu uss k samny mairy bhai ka bura image paish karey ga tou mujhy acha nahin lagy ga Daya…

Daya inhaled deeply with: Main nahin karon ga ab sy kuch bhi, promise… Bs yehi chahty ho na tum, ya kuch aur bhi…?

Abhijeet smiled lightly with: Chahta tou hoon kuch aur bhi…

Daya got confused with: Kya…?

Abhijeet smiled sweetly with: Tujhy aaj Shimla airport sy pick kerna…

A small curve got appeared on Daya's lips who replied as: Ghussy mein bol dia tha wasey, ticket nahin cancel kerwaya tha yar… Raat ko milty hain aur dinner kahin bahir karon ga main…

Abhijeet chuckled with: Iss baat ka tou mujhy tb sy pata tha jb sahab ny apny aany ka bataya tha… (Mischievously…) Aur main ny tou aik dhaba bhi dhond lia jahan py khichri milti hai…

Daya fumed in anger with: Tum bohut burey ho Abhi… Khud khana khichri, main pizza khaon ga…

Abhijeet teased with: Lekin sahab ko tou bukhar hai na shaid…

Daya protested with: Abhi…!

Abhijeet nodded with: Acha chal theek hai, iss waqt wapis Bureau mein ja aur Ravi ko sahi sy welcome ker… Daikh Daya…

Daya cut him with: Main ny promise kia hai Abhi, nahin kerta kuch bhi… Sirf aik cop bn k rahon ga yahan aur apny kaam sy kaam rakhon ga lekin Abhi main zada time tk brdashat nahin ker paon ga…

Abhijeet inhaled deeply with: Vishvas hai na mujh py…?

Daya smiled lightly with: Khud sy bhi zada tum py vishvas hai mujhy Abhi…

Abhijeet softly: Tou bs phir ab koe tension lainy ki zarort nahin hai aur wasey bhi jb bhi hum dono kisi kaam k peechy per jaien tou easa ho sakta hai kya k humari jeet na ho…? (A small smile got appeared on Daya's lips while Abhijeet added politely…) Daya please bach'cha, tu wapis ja k apna impression bhi theek karey ga Ravi py, hmm…?

Daya instantly protested with: Lekin Abhi iss ki kya zarort hai…?

Abhijeet making his tone strict: Zarort hai, tabhi keh raha hoon na main…

Daya sighed with: Acha theek hai, bol dun ga sorry…

Abhijeet shook his head with: Sirf sorry nahin, uss sy bilkul achy sy behave karey ga aur uss ko chae bhi offer karey ga, sam…

Daya instantly cut him while protesting highly with: Abhi yeh bohut ghalt hai, sorry tk theek hai, main chae nahin offer karon ga…

Abhijeet in warn tone: Uss k sath chae piye ga ya yahan aany py mujh sy thapper khaye ga…?

Daya jerked his head in annoyance with: Hamesha apni baat manwaty rehty ho tum mujh sy aur mujhy thapper khany mein bhi koe problem nahin hai…

Abhijeet in extreme strict tone: Daya main tumhien zaban sy samjha raha hoon tou samjh aa jana chahiye hai tumhien, mujhy sakhti kerny py majbor nahin karo tum…

Daya made a face with: Haan bs dhamki dy doo, issi ki kami reh gae thi… Ker dun ga ussy chae offer aur chae mein na zeher mila dun ga, hunh…

And he cut the line in frustration and after grumbling for few moments, jerked his head in irritation and inhaling a deep breath, made his way back towards the Bureau's hall and found Ravi bidding bye to the team-members while Ravi also turned his gaze towards him…

Taking deep breath, Daya moved forward in professional smile and while shaking hand with him said as: Welcome here Ravi… Sorry pehly easey jana per gaya mujhy, informer ki call thi…

Ravi nodded in smile with: No problem Daya, ab tou rooz ka milna rahy ga…

Daya nodded in formal smile with: Ji bilkul… (While obeying his brother while praying a lot in heart that the later would deny the offer, said as…) Kya khayal hai, aik cup chae ho jaye… Aap humara cafeteria bhi daikh lien gy…

The team, even ACP sir looked at him in shock while he was calmly busy with Ravi where…

Ravi gave a slight shook to his head with: Sorry Daya lekin aaj mujhy thora kaam hai, so some other day…?

Daya who had already exhaled a relax breath silently, nodded with: Sure Ravi, no problem…

Ravi nodded with: Anyways, thanks for the offer, bye…

Daya smiled lightly with: Pleasures, bye…

And after Ravi left from there, Daya directly made his way towards his desk ignoring all those glances which were fixed on him at the moment…

The day's evening, Daya left towards Shimla where his brother was waiting for him and after spending quality time there, he backed in Mumbai, the next day's night and from next day, joined his duty in the Bureau, becoming only a cop… He had completely stopped talking anything else than cases and because of the inclusion of Ravi in their team, he had controlled much over his anger too…

The days were coming and going in their own speed and today around six months had passed since Abhijeet got transferred in Shimla…

The team was present in the Bureau and all were busy in their respective works when ACP sir entered inside and all wished him morning… After replying them…

ACP sir turned towards Daya with: Congratulations Daya…

Daya looked at him in confusion with: Thank you lekin ks cheez k liye ACP sir…?

ACP sir inhaled deeply with: Tum yahan sy transfer lainy k liye koshishan ker rahy thy nah…?

Daya nodded with: Ji, kafi daer ki…

ACP sir while forwarding an envelope towards him: Tumhary transfer orders…

Whole team excluding Daya and Ravi, looked at him in extreme shock and pain while…

Daya in big smile, stepped ahead with: Sach… (And he hurriedly grabbed the envelope with…) Thanks a lot ACP sir, thank you…

ACP sir just left towards his cabin in great hurt while…

Ravi stepped towards Daya with: Congratulations Daya, lagta hai aap ko bohut khushi hue hai iss transfer sy…

Daya nodded in smile with: Thanks Ravi aur bilkul sahi kaha aap ny, mujhy sach mein iss transfer sy bohut khushi hue hai…

Ravi nodded in smile and left towards his desk while Daya made his way towards his desk and grabbing his mobile from there, hurriedly dialed the number, with whom he really want to share this big news on urgently and as soon as the call got attended…

Daya in great happiness but still in low pitch tone: Boss maira transfer ho gaya, finally maira transfer ho gaya, haha, main kitna khush hoon Abhi, bohut khush…

Abhijeet who could feel his brother's happiness very well from his tone and words and got really happy and releaved with that news, replied smilingly: Chal phir treat confirm ho gae na mairi…?

Daya nodded happily with: Haan Boss, jb aur jahan kaho gy… Batao kb aur kahan chahiye…?

Abhijeet shook his head in small soothing smile with: Chal woh baad mein bataon ga pehly yeh tou bata k posting hue kahan ki hai…

Daya while grabbing the envelope, replied as: Woh tou main ny abhi envelope khola hi nahin, wasey Chandrigarh ki priority di thi wahin ka… (And getting stopped for few moments, asked excitedly…) Boss guess what…? Tum iss waqt CID Chandrigarh k ACP sy baat ker rahy ho…

A broad excited smile got appeared on his brother's face who exclaimed as: Sach…!

Daya nodded in assurance with: Haan Boss pak'ka promise…

Abhijeet chuckled while giving a light pat on his forehead with: Aby bewakoof, main ny excitement mein "Sach" bola tha tujh sy promise kerwany k liye nahin… Chal ab main sirf treat py nahin man'nny wala, acha sa gift bhi chahiye mujhy, samjha…? (Happily…) Chal, main aaj aa raha hoon wahan, mujhy tujhy bohut zoor sy galy lagana hai…

Daya mischievously: Boss apna credit card yaad sy lana sath mein…

Abhijeet got angry with: Daya sudhar ja, main bohut maron ga tujhy…

Daya chuckled with: Koshish kerty raho Boss, kabhi tou kamyab ho hi jao gy…

Abhijeet in warn tone: Woh tou sahab sy mil k bataon ga ks ki koshishan kitni kamyab hue hain…

Daya laughed whole-heartedly and all present inside the Bureau, turned their gazes towards him who had now got busy in a file after ending his call with his buddy cum brother… The team members' gazes contain the element of hurt and pain as though they had heard that mesmerizing laugh after so long but it's reason was really heart-paining for them while Ravi's gaze was containing the element of amazement and surprise in them as he hadn't seen him even smilingly broadly and today that mesmerizing laugh was really pleasant for him…

The day's night, Abhijeet came in Mumbai for the first time after his transfer and found his brother waiting for him, who seeing him there, moved towards him with fast steps and reaching closed to him, hugged him really tightly while Abhijeet in soothing smile, secured his brother in his arm while rubbing his free hand in his head as the tight grip of his brother was really telling him his brother's happiness and relaxment level… The day's night they celebrated their success and then went to beach to enjoy that sooth of being with each other…

Next day's morning Abhijeet left towards Shimla while Daya got busy in completing the paper work and after all the formalities got done, finally Daya joined his duty at Chandrigarh, leaving all the bad memories and moments, right there in Mumbai…

Around four months had passed since Daya's transfer and they all had accepted whatever life gave them and DUO were completely relax and happy in their lives, performing their duties towards their country…

Delhi…

XYZ Hotel…

Today there held a conference of all the forces in this hotel where all forces were coming with their team heads when Abhijeet also entered with his team and they moved towards their table where on way found Daya already present there with his team who had also looked him there and after standing from his seat, moved towards him while Abhijeet was already stepping towards him and after reaching close to each other, both buddies gave a quick hug to each other and…

Daya mischievously: Kya baat hai Boss, bohut chamak rahy ho aaj tou…

Abhijeet chuckled while giving a light punch on his shoulder with: Sb k samny maar na kha laina tu ab…

Daya chuckled and then turned his gaze towards Vivek with: Aur phir Vivek, tumhary ACP sir kaam tou sahi sy ker rahy hain na, zada sakhti tou nahin kerty…? Ager drr rahy ho na iss sy tou mairy kaan mein bata doo…

Vivek smiled in embarrassment with: Sir aap dono apni baton mein mujhy na laien na please aur sir bilkul sakhti nahin kerty…

Daya naughtily while looking at Abhijeet: Wasey Abhi, sabak sahi yaad kerwa k laye ho tum…

Abhijeet glared him with: Maar yahin khani hai ya bahir chal k… (Daya laughed out loudly while Abhijeet turned towards his team with…) Aap log ja k baitho, main aata hoon…

His team-members nodded and left from there while Abhijeet turned towards Daya who was still having a small smile on his face…

Abhijeet turning serious: Sir sy mila hai kya tu…?

Daya instantly moved his gaze away while turning serious and replied as: Mujhy dikhy nahin kahin py ACP sir…

Abhijeet inhaled deeply with: Daikhna chaho gy tou dikhy gy tumhien woh… Chalo…

Daya looked at him with: Kahan…?

Abhijeet calmly: Sir sy milny…

Daya shook his head with: Mujhy nahin…

Abhijeet cut him strictly with: Chalo…

And he moved from there while Daya in helplessness manner took a deep sigh and after excusing from his team, silently joined his brother who after taking few steps was now waiting for him… DUO moved towards the table CID Mumbai team was sitting on who also turned their gazes towards him while…

Abhijeet in light smile: Good evening sir… Kaisy hain aap…?

ACP sir nodded in light smile with: Theek hoon… Tum log kaisy ho…?

Abhijeet replied smilingly with: Hum bhi theek hain sir…

ACP sir nodded while signaling them towards the chairs with: Baitho…

Daya immediately said as: Thank you, ACP sir, hum bs aap sy milny aaye thy… Teams wait ker rahi hain… (Turned towards Abhijeet with…) Boss chalo, I think ceremony start hony wali hai…

Abhijeet giving him a disappointed look, turned towards ACP sir with: Thank you sir aur aap sy mil k acha laga, bye sir…

And giving a "Seeing-off" glance with a light smile to the team, he left from there with Daya while in their way…

Abhijeet in low strict tone: Yeh ks tarhan sy baat ker rahy thy tum sir sy, haan…?

Daya made an annoyed face with: Main ny tumhien bohut pehly hi bata dia tha k mairy sir nahin hain woh, wasey tou tumhary bhi nahin hain lekin khaer tum apni hi kerty ho hamesha aur mujh sy iss sy achy sy baat nahin hoti… Main ny mana bhi kia tha k mujhy na ly jao sath lekin tum kabhi sunty ho kya mairi, hunh…

Abhijeet jerked his head in frustration with: Acha ja k baith apni team k sath, ceremony start hony lagi hai…

And the same time, they heard the announcer who requested the officers to take their respective seats and soon all the seniors were present with their teams on their respective tables and the ceremony got started… Different officers from different departments got different awards when…

The announcer announced as: Now I am going to announce the best "Cop" among all intelligence departments… The man who has proved himself as the best in juniors, best in seniors, best in missions, best in bests… We all can call him as a "Man of Steel Nerves", to whom, no danger, no storm, no threat, and not any physical or mental health problem has ever got successful in stopping from doing what he had once decided… He is a support, a moral boaster and a friend for his team and we can always find him standing with his team whenever they need him… Friends in your huge round of applause, please welcome ACP Abhijeet of Shimla CID, the worth deserving man for this award…

CID Shimla team stood up while clapping for their senior in great happiness and joy while Daya's happiness level was also on its peak and other officers also cheered for him while Abhijeet in beautiful contended smile and with confident steps, moved towards the stage after giving a glance over his brother, whose eyes were clearly reflecting his happiness level where Abhijeet stepped up the stage and in the echo of that encouraging applause, received the award from DIG sir while the announcer, requested him for few words…

Abhijeet after standing on the dais, in light smile: Thank you gentle-men… (The applause got stopped while continued as…) Friends, I believe that in our life, all the people we come in contact with surely come in our way for a reason… As "Teaching" and "Cheating" are the words with same alphabets and I believe that if someone cheats me then indirectly the one teaches me something… And lastly, I want to say to you people that never get afraid in taking risk, because if you lose, you can guide and if you win, you can lead, so taking risks is good in either way… Thank you…

And he left from there in another round of applause and then he joined his team while the announcer started announcing about other awards where ACP Pradyuman got the award of best "ACP" while Daya's team got the award of best "Team" and then during the banquet, the officers started congratulating those who got successful in achieving the awards and finally the ceremony got ended with smooth and ease and all the teams headed towards the hotel, they were staying in…

 **"LIFE" IS LIKE PHOTOGRAPHY, YOU DEVELOP FROM THE "NEGATIVES"…**

* * *

 **A/N…**

Friends please do take good care of your love ones more than your-selves… Love you all… :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


End file.
